The Art of Destiny
by shandyfangirl
Summary: What if Sharon declined Andy's invitation for a romantic dinner?
1. Chapter 1

**THE ART OF DESTINY**

 _ **We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it. -Nicholas Sparks**_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. I haven't written anything in years so please be kind and patient with me._

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry Andy. I can't."

It's been six weeks since that awful moment outside her office. Six agonizing weeks of going back and forth inside her head thinking if she did the right thing. Six weeks of trying to act as normal as possible around him. Six weeks of tossing and turning at night. Six weeks of trying to justify to herself that what she did was for the best—for her, for him and for the squad.

She could see how nervous he was when he handed her that case folder. He was smiling but his uncertainty was evident on his stance. All day long Andy seemed on edge and she had no idea why. And then he mentioned Serve and going out on a romantic dinner.

The next few days after that fateful night were awkward at best. To be fair, Andy never showed resentment towards her. He still looks at her but there was no warmth in his eyes anymore. His smile now polite and neutral. The small touches were gone. It's funny how you get used to some things without acknowledging them but the moment you lose it, your life doesn't feel like the same anymore. She misses their late night talks, their dinners, his small touches; she misses him and the only person she should blame for this situation is herself.

" _I'll be here. In case you need me."_

She needs him now. She wants him in her life. The pain is so great and she doesn't know how to make it stop. This is all her fault. She took him for granted. She never gave anything back in return and Andy never demanded anything from her. He was patient. He was perfect for her. She knew that now.

But Sharon was too scared to jump. Too scared to take a chance on him. On them. And now it's too late because there he is, sitting across a beautiful woman inside the Italian place they used to eat every Friday. He was smiling at the redhead and she saw the woman reach out and touched Andy's hand. Her small hand circling his wrist. She was not prepared for the pain that struck her heart.

"Ma'am, your table is ready."

Rusty noticed the moment Sharon froze beside him. The maître d' was talking to her but Sharon's eyes were fixed somewhere else. Following her line of sight, Rusty saw Flynn and another woman. He gritted his teeth when he saw the woman holding Flynn's hand. So this is why Sharon was not acting like herself for several weeks now. He never dared to ask but he noticed the change in dynamics between his foster mother and her lieutenant. They're more formal towards each other and the dinner dates suddenly stopped. Now he knew why. Andy Flynn has set his eyes on another woman and now he's so enraged that he wants to stomp inside and confront him. No matter if the guy is much older than him, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Sharon.

He returned his gaze on Sharon and saw her swallow and smile. She looked at the woman in front of them. "I'm sorry. There's been a change of plans. We won't be dining here. Kindly give our reservation to someone else." She touched Rusty's shoulder and maneuver him towards the door. "Come on Rusty."

Trying to put on a neutral face, he turned to her and replied, "I think that's probably a good idea. I suddenly lost my appetite for Italian pasta." Sharon smiled at him gratefully and together they turned towards the glass door. Sitting beside Sharon in the car, Rusty turned towards her, "Who's that lady with Flynn?" No need to act clueless now.

Eyes still on the road, he saw Sharon's hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. He thought she wouldn't answer him but this seems to be a night of surprises when she suddenly responded, "I have no idea and I don't intend to find out." And that was the truth. She'd rather not torture herself by trying to find out who that woman is.

His brows drawn together as he stared at her in confusion, "But aren't you supposed to be dating each other? I mean, you go out a lot since last year and suddenly…" He stopped talking when he saw Sharon took a deep breath. "Oh my god. Are you telling me that he cheated on you?!" When Sharon did not reply, Rusty felt his anger bubbled faster. "That evil, smug…"

"No Rusty. He did not cheat on me," Sharon whispered before her foster son said something more derogatory against Andy. She glanced at him and smiled sadly. "Don't get mad at Andy. It was my fault."

Finally turning his body towards her, confusion written across his face, Rusty asked, "Why? I don't understand."

With her eyes on the road, Sharon took a deep breath and said, "I said no to him. That night he asked me out. Officially. On a romantic date. I said no. I thought it was the right thing to do. You know, for everyone. I guess I'm wrong." She wasn't looking at him but Rusty could see the anguish on Sharon's face. "Let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

Knowing that is the extent of what Sharon is willing to share with him, Rusty nodded. "Alright." No need to elaborate anything. Sharon and Andy are over that much he understands. He just hoped it wasn't the case. Those two were like two peas in a pod. Yes, they started off with hostility, but as the years went by, Andy became the best friend that Sharon never had. He was a partner. A good friend. The relationship had potential. Too bad it didn't work out.

A/N:

Most of the stories I've read portray Andy as the one who chases after Sharon. He's the one who messes up. He's the brave on to admit that he loves her. So I just thought, what if we reverse that? It took me a long time to get the courage to write again. I haven't written in years and posting this story scares me. Reviews and comments are welcome. Let me know if I should continue this little story of mine. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Seriously guys! I'm so overwhelmed with your comments. Wow. I never thought that I'll get amazing reviews. Thank you! Again, this is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

 **Chapter 2**

"Flynn!" Andy turned towards his partner's desk. Provenza kept on bugging him for an hour now wanting to know how his date with Caroline went. The only response he got from him was a shrug. He wasn't the type of guy who goes on a date and then brag about it to his friends the next day. Well, he used to be. But not anymore. Sharon changed him. Andy Flynn, serial womanizer and asshole, changed in the span of 3 years all because of one woman. How ironic is that? And now said woman can't even look him directly in the eyes.

"For the last time Louie, stop bugging me."

Standing from his swivel chair and positioning himself beside him, Louie Provenza leaned and angrily whispered, "I need something to tell Patrice. Caroline is her bestfriend and of course she would want to know what happened last night. So give it up."

Oh for heaven's sake. This is why he hates dating women with connections to his friends. He always end up in interrogation. Funny how no one was interested when he was supposed to be _dating_ Sharon. The squad prefers not to know anything about them. Pretend that nothing is happening. Now he has Provenza breathing down his neck trying to extract any information that he could relay to Patrice.

Temporarily abandoning his work, he knew his partner would not stop bugging him, Andy hissed, "It was good. She's nice. She's beautiful. She likes cheesecake and we'll see each other again this Saturday. Satisfied?" Firing those random facts about his date made it more real though. It's been six weeks since the rejection and it's taking a toll on his sanity. He didn't want to be a problem for Sharon despite the fact that she said no to him. He promised to be her friend way before they started going out. And if friendship is all she needs from him, then that's the reality that he has to live in.

Meeting Caroline wasn't even in the cards of _moving on_. She just happened to be at Louie's when he dropped by. Patrice apparently invited her bestfriend over for a catch up and then he ended up being invited to dinner. They hit it off after talking about the last Dodgers game and it also didn't hurt that Caroline is also a vegetarian. Already in her 50s, Caroline is a cardiothoracic surgeon at St. Catherine Medical Hospital. And to put it in Provenza's words "A heart surgeon! Just what you need!" Which he did not justify with a response.

"A second date? Well, look who's getting his groove on!" Provenza's voice boomed and slapped him in the back. Unfortunately, that was also the moment when their Captain decided to step out of her office. Sharon's steps halted and for a brief moment, Andy saw something flash in her eyes. Surprise? Pain? Curiosity? No matter, his eyes were probably playing tricks on him because her face was back to its neutral mask.

Thank god, Provenza had the decency to appear embarrassed. "Oh, uh, good morning captain." He slowly backed towards his desk and Andy smirked. Serves him right. Andy turned back to Sharon and gave her a friendly smile.

"Anything we can do for you Captain?"

Mentally shaking off the surge of pain inside her, Sharon looked into Andy's warm brown eyes. Yep, still the same eyes. Just not the same emotions in them. Oh god, why did she have to say no?

" _I don't think it's gonna work out. I'm sorry Andy. We're friends and our friendship is very important to me. Also, our jobs and the squad and I just—"_

 _He could see that she was rambling and honestly, he got it the first time. "Sharon, stop. It's okay. I understand." He reached out to touch her arm but thought better of it. "You're rambling." He smiled. "I'm okay. Don't stress yourself." Slipping both hands in his pockets, he tried his best not to act like his heart has been ripped out of his chest._

 _Shaking her head, Sharon doesn't seem to let it go, "It's just I don't want to lose you…"_

" _You won't lose me. I'm here. I'm your bestfriend remember?"_

So here she is standing in front of Andy Flynn. Her bestfriend. Her subordinate. Except now she knew that they could be more than friends. More than colleagues. And he's going on a date with that redhead this weekend. Before her brain could warn her mouth, she blurted, "So who's the lucky girl?" Shit! So much for telling Rusty that she's not interested to know who the woman is.

Surprise written across his face, Andy's mouth opened then closed again. No sound came from him so his partner had to step in.

"Caroline Torres. She is Patrice's bestfriend and she came by last week for dinner." Grabbing the folder from his table, Provenza handed it to Sharon. Better change the subject before everything goes to hell. "Also, I already finished my after action report."

Sharon reached for the file folder, "I see. Thank you Lieutenant Provenza." She turned around and walked back towards her office. Closing her door with a soft click, Sharon Raydor leaned back hugging the case file to her chest. Well, that was a fucking disaster. She only had to look at him and her brain ceases to function. Asking about his date is definitely a bad idea for her heart. _But you're supposed to be friends. Friends talk about these kind of things._ Telling Andy that she wants to just be friends is probably the most stupid idea she ever had.

He is going out on a date with that Caroline again. A second date means the first one went well. Then there's probably going to be a third date and everyone knows that a third date means serious business. Damn it. Now her imagination is going into overdrive. Andy holding hands with another woman. Andy placing his hand on Caroline's back. Andy tucking someone else's hair behind her ear. His fingers tracing her face as he leans in closer… and closer… STOP IT! Sharon shook her head and walked towards her desk. It's no use thinking about those things. She needs to focus. She needs to fix this mess before it's too late.

 **SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY SHANDY**

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Andrew."

Everyone in the murder room turned towards the source of the voice. Tall. Readhead. That smile. Sharon stood frozen in front of the murder board. Andy's date. Caroline Torres. In her murder room. Holding a donut box.

Provenza's eyes went wide. Okay, that idiot did not mention that Caroline would drop by today. He shifted his gaze towards their captain and saw her standing rigidly. "Louie?" His eyes went back to Caroline and damn, he's gonna kill Flynn.

"Caroline! What a pleasant surprise. Flynn didn't mention that you'll be dropping by!" Okay, his voice sounded shrill. He's definitely shooting Flynn later.

Smiling awkwardly, Caroline shook her head. "Oh no! He doesn't know. I passed by Frankie's and I remembered him saying that he likes their chocolate donuts." She lifted the box and suddenly all eyes were now fixed on it.

" _You'll love this donut." He was teasingly holding a chocolate donut in front of her face. "Come on Sharon, just one bite."_

 _Sharon snorted and looked at the pastry again, "And if I hated it?"_

" _I will file an early retirement tomorrow." Laughing aloud, Sharon took one bite of Andy's donut and well, just like he said it was delicious. Her eyes closed, Sharon couldn't stifle the moan that came out of her mouth as the chocolate glided in her throat. There's nothing better than real Belgian chocolate on a donut._

" _I told you." Andy's voice was lower than usual and when Sharon opened her eyes, she expected to see Andy's smug face. Instead, he was looking at her with such adoration and it made her heart beat faster. That night, they decided that Frankie's Belgian chocolate donuts will be their favorite dessert._

Staring at the donut box, Sharon willed herself not to show any reaction. Andy told this woman about Frankie's. Her heart just broke into a million pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi guys! I know. I'm so sorry! It's been weeks since my last update. I've been so pre-occupied by work. But I wanted to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews, favorites and subscriptions to this fic. You really know how to boost a writer's confidence. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

 **CHAPTER 3**

It's been years since Sharon had her heart broken. 20 years ago to be precise. The moment when Jack Raydor finally walked out on his family, Sharon swore that it would be the last time her husband will crush her heart as well as their children's. Sure, he came in and out during the next few years but she felt nothing more than indifference and disappointment.

Now, staring at herself in the mirror, who would have thought that at this stage in her life she would feel the same pain again? She said it was a bad idea. It would blow up in their faces. It wouldn't work. Well, who's the fool now? They hadn't pursued it but the result is still the same. It was awkward. It was painful. Andy kept trying to act as normal as possible around her. The man is nothing but a gentleman. Granted, he didn't sought her out to explain about the donut incident. But he didn't have to. He can date whoever he wants. Just not her. And that is her problem. He isn't interested anymore. But she is. Damn it.

Well, here goes nothing.

It was really late to drop by but Sharon and Andy had developed a relationship that it doesn't matter how late it is, one of them _always_ has time for the other. Smoothing down her coat, Sharon pushed the doorbell and waited. He will be pretty surprised to see her given the late hour. But at this point Sharon doesn't care anymore. This is the giant step that she should have taken a long time ago. She's not scared anymore. As long as Caroline isn't his girlfriend yet ( _god, how juvenile does that sound?_ ) Andy Flynn will be more than just her friend and colleague.

Hearing the lock click inside, Sharon fixed a bright smile on her face as the door opened and revealed Andy on the other side of the house. Surprise written across his face, Andy exclaimed "Captain!"

Deciding to ignore his use of her rank, Sharon shoved her hands in her pockets and grinned sheepishly "Hi. Are you busy?"

"Oh. Uh—" Andy still hasn't moved from the entrance. He was about to say something when a voice from inside the house interrupted him.

"Andrew, honey, who is it?"

Sharon froze. She would never forget that voice. Eyes wide, she saw regret in Andy's brown eyes. Pain she never knew possible coursed through her body. She wanted to run far away from him. But her feet wouldn't move. She was stuck just standing in front of him. Their eyes not leaving each other. Why does it have to be this painful? She couldn't shake the misery that is slowly taking over her entire being. She never felt like this when she and Jack separated or even after the divorce. She had two decades to overcome whatever feeling she had for her ex-husband. She wanted the porch to open up and swallow her whole. Maybe she won't feel anything as she descend into oblivion.

A woman was in his house. Someone who could potentially be sleeping with him. Someone special. Someone who is not her. If she was asking for a sign, this is probably it. Give up before she makes a fool out of herself. Who is she kidding anyway? She is his boss. She can't make the first move. He should. He did. She declined. Now, he has Caroline. So much for hoping that it's nothing serious between them. A woman does not stay this late at a man's house unless things already progressed into a more permanent level.

Before she was able to turn around and leave, Caroline appeared behind Andy. Sharon could see the surprise in the woman's eyes for a second but she smiled cordially and waved. "Captain Raydor! What a pleasant surprise! Andy didn't say he was expecting a _visitor_." Andy winced at the word. This is terrible.

Caroline squinted at Andy and playfully tapped him on the shoulder. "Why are you making your boss stand on the porch? Seriously Andrew." Rolling her eyes, she turned to Sharon again. "I'm so sorry Captain—"

Sharon shook her head. "No, it's okay. I just needed to get something from Andy but yeah, it can wait until tomorrow." Wow. That is probably the lamest excuse in the history of excuses. "I'll just go—"

"No! No! No! Why don't you stay for a while? We just finished making dinner and I had no idea that Andy literally cooks for 20 people. We can't possibly eat them all."

Sharon tried to hide her grimace and looked at Andy. He hasn't said anything yet and at this point, she was praying to God that he will just let her leave. She couldn't possibly stay and eat dinner with them. That is self-imposed torture and she prefers to wallow in her pain alone. She doesn't need to see how perfect this woman is for her lieutenant.

Andy Flynn stood dumbfounded while her girlfriend tried to invite his boss to dinner. Damn it. What did he do to warrant this punishment? He could see that Sharon was already uncomfortable and given the chance, she would just bolt and run away. But he can't think of a reason that wouldn't make Caroline suspicious. It would be hard to explain why he let his boss leave without inviting her in.

Sharon knew the exact moment that Andy decided her fate. She's seen him do it before. A deep breath, a soft smile and a warm gaze. This is terrible. This is a bad, bad idea. She should just say something like Rusty needing her—

"Please come in Captain. I'll get the case file for you after dinner." Despite the awkwardness, Sharon saw that small glint of mischief in his eyes. So he's buying in to her story. Well, things couldn't get worse than this right? She'd rather have his friendship than none at all.

Turning her eyes to Caroline, she gave a small smile, "Okay. But let me tell you, you guys don't need to invite me in and please call me Sharon. "

Shoving Andy aside, Caroline opened the door wider and let her in. "Oh nonsense Cap— I mean, Sharon. If only we can invite the entire team so we could finish all the dishes that Andy cooked." She took Sharon's coat and hanged it by the door. Caroline kept talking to her all throughout dinner with Andy chiming in when necessary. Sharon's finding it rather difficult to dislike this new woman in Andy's life. Caroline is so nice and friendly. She's beautiful. She's got long legs. Andy likes long legs. She can carry a conversation like a pro.

"I kept asking Andrew to fly with me to New York to meet my parents."

That pulled Sharon out of her internal reverie. Andy meeting Caroline's parents? Just how long have they been dating? It's not even six months! Sharon tried to maintain a passive expression as she raised her eyes and met Andy's. Silently telling him that she can't do this anymore. They have been able to read each other's expressions and she's hoping that he would this time. Dinner is definitely a bad idea. At this point, she'd prefer getting shot than sit another minute with them.

Sensing Sharon's discomfort, Andy stood up. "I'll get those files for you Captain. It's getting late and I'm sure Rusty might be worried." Leaving the table quickly to retrieve a make believe file upstairs, Andy hopes to talk to his boss tomorrow and explain. It's not a total disaster per se, but he could see how difficult it is for Sharon to sit there with them. Quickly scribbling something on a piece of paper, Andy grabbed the nearest folder and slipped it inside.

"Here you go captain." Sharon reached for the folder and clutched it to her chest.

"Thank you Andy."

"No problem, Captain."

And there they are. Standing shoulder to shoulder looking at her with soft smiles on their faces. Even their heights difference complement each other. Seriously. She really needs to find something to hate about this new woman in Andy's life.


End file.
